battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamukura (Uber Rare Cat)
Kamukura is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Dragon Emperors and Red Busters events. True Form increases its health, range and decreases its time between attacks. Cat Evolves into God Dragon Kamukura at level 10. Evolves into 'God Emperor Kamukura '''at level 30 by using Catfruit. Pros: *Well-rounded health (Vastly improved in True Form) *Good damage *May knock back and slow Red enemies. *Long range. (Improved in True Form) *True Form grants faster attack rate. Cons: *Attack rate and animation are a bit slow. (Except for True Form.) *High summoning cost. *Slow movement speed *Low Knockbacks Strategy *Kamukura is an extremely useful, although very expensive, anti-Red unit. In True Form he plows through Reds like it's nothing. Though not as useful, his un-evolved and evolved form he is still a strong support unit. Kamukura is rendered useless without support (most of the time) because of the length between attacks. The slow and knockback effect is especially useful against fast/high damage reds such as Bores, Shy Boys and J.K Bun Buns especially if appear as a boss. Kamukura can also be extremely useful in stages such as Unjust war due to the fact that red enemies storm the stage. He can be used there to slow and knockback the shy boys and J.K Bun Bun rendering them vulnerable. Kamukura isn't just a red destroyer, He can also out range THE SLOTH (only in True Form). Because of his great amount of health, he can also be useful in the terrifying No Return Flights. Thus, He can still be very useful for general slots due to his health and damage, in normal and true form. *He is also good as a genrelist because of his high health and damage. Plus, if you see any red enemies (which are spread throughout the game, early and late game) he will almost guarantee you a win if he is mixed with some other anti- reds or meatshields. * Since Kamukara has no stat change between forms, he is extremely useful early and mid-game due to having high health and attack power from upgrading, so if you want him to be used as more of a damage dealer or anti-red support instead of more of a ranged support or a tank. This applies to his ability as well because it is a 50% chance to knockback, and 50% chance to slow in all forms Description Cost *Chapter 1: $4100 *Chapter 2: $6150 *Chapter 3: $8200 Upgrading Cost Stats Initial Stats: Catfruit Evolution Appearance *Normal: An Eastern-style dragon with two large horns on its head, bushy fur on its cheeks, and a tail resembling the Seven-Branched Sword once gifted to a Japanese ruler by the king of Baekje (modern-day Korea). Has a small cat sitting on it playing a Japanese pellet drum. Attacks by unleashing a large geyser of water. *Evolved: Similar appearance with more color. Now has three spikes on its cheeks and a tail tip resembling a peacock feather. It is now holding a small blue ball and has two more floating near it. They bear a slight resemblance to Dragon Balls. The cat sitting atop it now carries a gong. Attack animation remains unchanged. *True Form: The cat becomes a Crazed Cat. The stars inside the balls are orange and the dragon has some fire on its head and tail. Gains color scheme similar to that of the rest of the Dragon Emperors. Attack geyser becomes larger and glows orange at the top. Trivia *This cat is a reference to the Dragon Shenron from ''Dragon Ball. Its strength against Red enemies could be a reference to the Red Ribbon Army. Even its description of its evolved form references the "7 dragon balls" collected, causing him to shift to his true form. This is a blatant reference to how the 7 dragon balls work. **In evolved and True Form, a One-Star Orb and 2 Three-Stars Orbs confirmed that these orbs belong to the 7 Dragon Balls. *This cat also has a distinct reference to the ancient sea creature named the Leviathan, or more specifically the Final Fantasy interpretation of it. Leviathan in the FF series is generally the strongest Water elemental attack available in game, and usually one of the strongest Summons. Speaking of which, the appearance also closely resembles a colorless version of the Water Dragon from FF VI. Its attack, summoning a geyser of water, may also refer to the dragon's habitat as many Lung dragons are seen having relation to rivers. In fact, there are legends which imply that the Yellow River was once a dragon. Gallery kamukuradescription.png|Normal form description (EN) goddragonkamukuradescription.png|Evolved form description (EN) godemperorkamukuradescription.png|True form description (EN) Kamukura Attack Animation.gif|Kamukura's attack animation God Dragon Kamukura Attack Animation.gif|God Dragon Kamukura's attack animation godemperorkamukuraattackanimation.gif|God-Emperor Kamukura's attack animation Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/unit/087.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%bf%c0%ce%b6%a4%ab%a4%e0%a4%af%a4%e9 ---- Units Release Order: '<< Vars | Raiden >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-Red Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with Knockback ability Category:Cats with Slow ability Category:Gacha Cats